spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Glimpse of the Future
A Glimpse of the Future is the 14th episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is the 35th episode overall. Plot A gypsie gives LeBron a tour into a five year future state where his team has fallen apart and accidently meets himself. Transcript is whistling to a tune, maybe something from the 1980's or 1990's. He goes to open the gym doors as he turns his head to 80 degrees of his sight as he sees a tent that he hasn't seen before. It looks creepy, so LeBron walks towards it and looks at the sign that is outside of it that says 'Madame King - Sorcerer, Gypsie and also Drunkie on Mondays. LeBron: Drunkie on Mondays? Where does she drink? enters the tent, it's bigger on the inside and LeBron looks inside then takes five minutes to look in and out. The sorcerer looks at him and winks at him. LeBron: Did you just wink at me? Madame King: Oh yes. A good hearty wink is good for anyone - you know. Ever seen 'Blink'. You can get killed just by blinking. LeBron: Ten dollars do it? Madame King: There's an old saying. 'A dollar a day.' LeBron: Keeps you away, now woman. Give me my future. Madame King: How about, instead of telling you it, let's show you. to her mystic ball. Come on, old spirits show us the future. Oh wait, forgot the password. as the letters O T A P O R U K and H S A open up the mystic ball. 2020 Bikini Bottom Gym. 2020's LeBron: Come on guys. let's move it! 2020's Mr. Krabs: I'm still an old krusteacean, Coach. Please, let me have a break. 2020's LeBron: Alright, you've earnt it over 5 years of work. 2020's Mr. Krabs: Cheers Coach! Krabs sits on the bench, a little robot is there and the ghosts of [[Edison and Philbert] try to spook Mr Krabs and steal his money.] 2020's Mr. Krabs: Me money! I don't want it stolen! 2020's LeBron: Okay guys, time out. 2020's SpongeBob: Coach, we've never had a time out! 2020's LeBron: Yes, SpongeBob but there's something I want to address to you guys, the four of you at SpongeBob, the little robot, Larry and Mr Krabs. Now, I've been coaching this team for five years now and the team has shattered since I've started. Squidward went first after that accidient with the grease truck burning him, Plankton left to enroll in the science laboratories, Lexi and Patrick married each other and coughs had seven children before Patrick was hit by a bus and killed. But you three have stayed with me since the start and we've won every year of the POBA Tournaments but It's the end of my run with the team. 2020's Larry: You do this every year and you come back. 2020's LeBron: But my contract ends and everyone's gone, you asshole. But I prepared for this long ago. Now it's finally happening. goes back to his hotel room and sits on the bed, breathing heavily and crying a little bit. LeBron: Hey. 2020's LeBron: Who's here? LeBron: Can I explain? normal LeBron is on the bed, in the same spot as the future one. 2020's LeBron: Sure, just explain it. LeBron: Okay, this is me from your past and you're me in your future. So, how's the team? 2020's LeBron: Err... Can we not talk about it, It'll cause a paradox. LeBron: A what? 2020's LeBron: Oh, right. I've been watching Doctor Who. LeBron: That sc-fi show that Adam and Ash watch. 2020's LeBron: Michael? Sorry. Yeah, they really got me into that show - it's cool as the Doctor says. LeBron: So, what's going to happen? 2020's LeBron: I don't know. But I'm going to show you something. current and future LeBron link up heads, they go through events; arriving in Bikni Bottom, seeing a naked Squidward, laughing off about the shoes to SpongeBob, going to the ghetto, lieing to Luis, the whole plaver with Sandy, the 'Blue Balls' moment and many many more. 2020's LeBron: Wibbily Wobbly. Both LeBron's: Timey Wimey. current LeBron misses a high five as he starts to fade away. LeBron: Oh, I seem to be off. 2020's LeBron: You know, I love being you. Back when I first started at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you, and it was all dashing about and playing undersea basketball and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted. Because you know what, LeBron? You were the perfect LeBron to be. LeBron: To days to come. 2020's LeBron: All my love to long ago. waves as the future LeBron gives him something and winks at him as the current LeBron dissapears. Back at the tent. LeBron: Oh my God. That was creepy. Madame King: So, you've seen your future then. What was it like for an experience? LeBron: Sad and creepy at the same time. Sorry, I've got to open up the gym for my team, nice meeting you. Madame King: You too. Mister James. gets out of the tent and walks towards the doors. Madame King: Oh, but you'll be seeing me again. For the last time. King smiles with a evil touch from her lips revealing that someone maybe returning. LeBron: Meep.....I gotta go.......ummm.....change my pants. away Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts